L'ascension d'une étoile
by Nastazyaa
Summary: Ce sont cinq écoles liées au théâtre qui se font la guerre, à la manière de jeunes enfants capricieux. Chaque élève présent dans chacun des établissements se voit promettre un brillant avenir sous les feux des projecteurs ou sur les plus grandes scènes des plus grandes salles.Kiba n'est qu'un pion parmi les autres, cherchant à prouver qu'il est le meilleur, du moins, se dit-il.
1. Prologue

L'histoire n'est pas bien compliquée. À chaque coup, c'est le même scénario qui se répète inlassablement, à la manière d'un cercle sans fin. Les personnages principaux, les protagonistes, sont acclamés par le publique alors que les personnages secondaires, les figurants, sont oubliés et ignorés, comme si leur importance était moindre. Qui se souvient de personnages à l'importance mineure? Personne. Cependant, on parle encore longtemps des héros de l'histoire, de ceux toujours placés à l'avant plan, laissant dans leur ombre la très vague trace d'un oublié. En arrière-scène, on peut parfois constater le visage mécontent d'un acteur secondaire en train de jalouser les acteurs principaux, se demandant comment, lui aussi, il pourrait avoir son moment de gloire…

Kiba Inuzuka et Rock Lee faisaient partis de ceux qui, lors de la distribution des rôles, étaient toujours forcés d'interprété des personnages utiles, mais passant inaperçus. Certes, Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiwa avaient du talent, ils étaient aimés et interprétaient avec grâce chacun de leur rôle, mais c'était toujours plus facile de briller sur scène quand on était dans la peau d'un personnage connu plutôt qu'un simple boulanger ou d'une simple servante que l'on voyait une fois lors de l'acte III et qui disparaissait aussitôt fait. Une fois de plus, c'était à eux que l'on avait donnés les rôles majeurs de cette nouvelle pièce, alors que n'importe qui aurait été capable d'exécuter parfaitement ce rôle, se disait tout du moins Kiba.  
- **Encore eux! Toujours eux! Y en a marre à la fin**, chuchota agressivement l'Inuzuka au reste de la troupe, se sentant bouillir de rage.  
- **Tu sais Kiba ; C'est normal, Madame Kurenaï les adores**, répondit alors Chôji Akimichi sur un ton qui démontrait que cette tournure pour le moins inévitable ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde.  
**- Ils ont juste plus de talent que nous, c'est tout,** dit-alors Shikamaru Nara, d'un ton blasé  
**- Ce rôle va à ravir à Sasuke! Il est tellement beau et tellement classe!** , s'écria alors une blondinette au regard turquoise sans même tenter d'être discrète dans son affirmation.

Le jeune Inuzuka ne put s'empêcher de lui décrocher un regard noir et emplit de colère auquel elle répliqua par un sourire fendant, nullement impressionnée par l'irritation qui brulait au fond des yeux du garçon.  
- **N'importe quoi! J'aurais pu interpréter son rôle aussi bien, sinon mieux que lui! Ce n'est que Dom Juan après tout,** répliqua-t-il sèchement, **de toute manière c'est facile à dire pour toi, Ino, puisque tu as obtenu le rôle de Done Elvire, sa femme!**  
Les yeux d'Ino s'allumèrent d'une lueur mesquine alors que Kiba détournait son regard d'elle, légèrement énervé par le comportement de la blondasse. Il aurait bien sa chance de se rattraper lors de la prochaine pièce! Il aurait le rôle principal de Roméo et Juliette, même s'il était loin d'avoir la tête d'un Roméo… Et cette fois, lors de ce prochain drame, tout le monde serait bien forcé d'admettre son talent naturel pour le théâtre! Oh, ils regretteraient de l'avoir laissé de côté aussi longtemps… Ils regretteraient : Il le savait, il s'y arrangerait.

D'un côté, Lee clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'entraînerait à devenir meilleur comédien jour et nuit s'il le fallait et que, la prochaine fois, ça serait lui le protagoniste de la pièce. Lee, quoi que bon acteur, ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image de grands personnages et, de ce fait, Kiba doutait fortement de ses chances. Lui aurait-on donné le rôle de Cyrano qu'il en aurait ris… Mais encore, il fallait rester positif dans leur situation pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inévitable bien ancrée dans les racines de la troupe de théatre : Après tout, il était évident, une fois de plus, que ce serait Naruto ou Sasuke qui deviendrait Roméo… Le challenge ne compterait ni Kiba ni Lee, mais juste ces deux-là… Et cette perspective dégoutait l'Inuzuka.

Soudainement, une femme aux cheveux noirs très légèrement bouclés et aux yeux rouges dont la pupille était marquée de cercles concentriques entra dans la pièce, le regard bienveillant. Elle portait une robe rouge ajustée à sa taille, cachant maladroitement la forme naissante d'un ventre arrondis, et des bottes noires à talon hauts qui lui donnaient à la fois un air envoutant et inquiétant. Elle tenait une pile de feuilles entre ses doigts frêles et un sourire brillait à ses lèvres, réussissant, l'espace d'un instant, à faire oublier à Kiba l'objet de sa colère.  
- **Bien**, dit-elle d'une voix douce dénuée de malice,** j'ai quelques exercices à vous faire faire avant que l'on ne s'attaque plus sérieusement à Dom Juan. Nous ne commencerons celle-ci que le prochain cours, venez prendre une feuille**, termina-t-elle en déposant les feuilles sur sa table.

* * *

-** Alors? **  
- **Alors quoi? **  
- **J'ai crus comprendre par bouche à oreille que tu étais insulté par la distribution des rôles?**, répondit alors Naruto en attrapant sa serviette et en la déposant autour de ses épaules après avoir enfilé un caleçon.  
- **C'était prévisible. C'est toujours la même histoire qui se répète**, dit-alors l'Inuzuka en haussant les épaules avec dédain avant de passer son sac de sport par-dessus son épaule**, Monsieur Gai était vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, non?** Finit-il pour changer de sujet.  
- **Il est toujours de bonne humeur, c'est bien ça le pire avec lui! Ce type est complètement fou, il n'y a vraiment que Lee qui est capable de suivre le rythme**, s'exclama le blondinet en rigolant.

Kiba esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas tort. Monsieur Gai, le prof' de sport, était sans doute l'un des professeurs les plus encourageant de l'établissement scolaire, il ne manquait jamais l'occasion d'inciter ses élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux même pendant son cours et, surtout, à profiter de leur « jeunesse éternelle »… Bref, tout allait dans le sens où il était clair, aux yeux des élèves, qu'il supportait assez mal la quarantaine naissante et qu'il tentait de rattraper le tout en se motivant à croire que, même à son âge, il avait encore beaucoup à vivre. Peu convaincant, il fallait l'avouer.  
- **Tu as obtenu quel rôle déjà?**, demanda finalement le blondinet, ce qui ne put manquer de faire titiller légèrement son compagnon : Bien sûr, lui, tout le monde savait instinctivement quel rôle il avait eu… Au contraire de l'Inuzuka…  
-** M. Dimanche, le marchand. C'est merveilleux, je vais paraitre UNE fois lors de l'acte IV, **répondit-il avec mépris avant de pousser la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de l'École de théâtre Konoha dont il était élève depuis deux ans déjà, laissant derrière lui un Naruto un peu surpris par le ton employé par son ami, mais peu soucieux de pousser ses recherches plus loin, sachant que, décidément, cette distribution des rôles l'insultait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

On reconnaissait l'École de Théâtre Konoha comme étant l'école de Théâtre la plus prometteuse de Yukan, métropole bien connue. C'était sans parler que, dans toute la ville, c'était cinq écoles qui se faisaient la guerre, à la manière de véritables enfants. Chacun se mettant en tête que son établissement était le meilleur, ils n'hésitaient pas à sortir ongles et griffes contre ceux affirmant le contraire. Bref : C'était la guerre interscolaire entre l'École de Théâtre Konoha, Le collège d'art de Kumo, Les beaux-arts de Kiri, L'établissement spécialisé Iwa et SunaGakure. Les cinq écoles se spécialisant tous de près ou de loin dans le théâtre et possédant, en leur rang, de futurs comédiens qui se verraient sans doute poussés sous les feux des projecteurs ou sur les plus grandes scènes dans le futur… et Kiba, lui, n'était qu'un pion parmi les autres, cherchant à faire sa place avant tout dans son école pour ensuite conquérir le monde en entier! Du moins, se disait-il.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

Il était couché dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et s'étant laissé tenter par les bras de Morphée, à la manière d'un doux pêché auquel il n'avait pu résister. Grand ouvert sur la page huit, un livre dans lequel on distinguait certaines lignes passées au fluorescent trônait à ses côtés alors qu'un animal avait posé sa patte dessus, comme s'il souhaitait le protéger, comme un bien précieux. Les ronflements se faisaient entendre à la fois de la part du maître et de son meilleur ami, prouvant que les deux êtres étaient tous deux profondément endormis. À l'extérieur, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, projetant sa lumière empreinte de vitalité sur la métropole. Sa course était déjà pleinement commencée dans l'étendue céleste qui surplombait Yukan et l'astre solaire ne perdait pas de temps en cette journée ensoleillée, il gardait son rythme de course et était bien décidé à terminer à son heure, déjà presque prêt à entamer la deuxième partie de son trajet.

Certes, il était peu de dire que Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru, son fidèle compagnon, étaient flemmards et dormaient jusqu'à pas d'heures. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, douter de l'effort que mettait Kiba dans l'apprentissage de la pièce et ses devoirs quotidiens. La nuit dernière encore, il avait étudié jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'au moment où il était, finalement, tomber de fatigue, abandonnant le livre à côté de lui sans plus s'en soucier. Son quotidien était celui de tous les étudiants de l'établissement scolaire. Chaque élève de l'école était forcé de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour ne pas perdre sa place, le niveau demandé étant très haut, bien plus haut qu'une simple institution normale au niveau banal. C'était chiant, mais lorsque l'on ressortait, diplôme en main, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes pour continuer les études et certains pouvaient même aussitôt commencer à se produire sur les planches si la chance y était.

Soudainement, le jeune homme remua dans son lit ce qui eut pour résultat de déranger Akamaru qui releva la tête en sortant de son sommeil anormalement profond pour un chien. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors brusquement, la poignée rentrant en collision avec le mur ce qui eut pour effet de former un trou dans la peinture.  
- **Encore en train de dormir à cette heure, tu n'as pas honte !? Tu as intérêt à te lever immédiatement jeune impertinent! Si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir continuer à flemmarder de cette manière toute la journée, tu te rentres un doigt dans l'œil mon fils! Tu as des tâches à faire et il est hors de question que tu la passe à dormir de cette manière!**, s'écria alors la furie aux cheveux bruns en bataille.  
Surpris, Kiba se releva aussitôt en position assise dans son lit en regardant sa mère, littéralement terrifié. Il marmonna quelques excuses maladroites à sa génitrice, tâchant de l'incitée à se calmer alors que celle-ci vociférait insultes et menaces à l'égard de son fils cadet, complètement hors d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Kiba ne put émettre la moindre objection ou le moindre mot que celle-ci finit par quitter la chambre en prenant la peine de bien refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant son fils dans un état confus et le cœur en chamade. Les crises de sa mère, il s'y était habitué depuis longtemps : mais elle n'en restait pas moins effrayante à chaque fois. Cette femme arrivait à lui faire hérisser les poils des bras avec pas grands choses au final.

Tranquillement, avec une paresse qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, il parvint à se lever de son lit, attrapant au passage un vieux t-shirt tout décrépis qui traînait sur son bureau, dans l'attente d'être (ré?)enfilé depuis on ne savait trop combien de temps. En se frottant les yeux pour chasser la mince couche de fatigue qui se collait à lui, il passa le vêtement par-dessus sa tête en se glissant hors de sa chambre, toujours en caleçon malgré lui. Il descendit tranquillement les marches l'une à une, presque inquiet de savoir ce qui pourrait l'attendre une fois celles-ci descendues. À sa grande surprise, trônait au centre de la table à manger des crêpes encore fumantes tout juste sorti de la poêle. Il arqua un sourcil avec étonnement, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un possible propriétaire sans que personne ne vienne réclamer son dû. Le ventre vide, il s'installa devant l'assiette qu'il tira vers lui en attrapant le sirop par le fait-même, la bave coulant presque sur le bord de sa bouche aux canines aiguées. Il allait en prendre une première bouchée lorsque son regard croisa celui de la bête blanche couchée à ses pieds, le fixant d'un regard envieux qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer.  
- **Ne t'inquiète pas Akamaru! Tu auras le droit à ta part toi aussi!**, dit-il en rigolant à l'intention de son compagnon.  
- **De quoi parles-tu dont?,** chuchota-t-on alors à son oreille d'une voix menaçante, créant un frisson de terreur qui lui parcouru l'échine. **Tu n'oserais quand même pas manger les crêpes de notre invité dis-moi? Je ne t'ai pas mal élevé à ce point. Si?**  
- **Non, non! Bien sûr que non! Je voulais juste les lui préparer! … Invité?**, dit-il soudainement en penchant la tête sur le côté, lâchant la fourchette au bout du quel brillait par sa présence un morceau de crêpe.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut dans le cadre de porte la silhouette parfaitement définissable d'un jeune garçon du même âge que Kiba. Le regard de l'Inuzuka s'empreint alors d'une expression mitigée entre le dégoût et l'étonnement. S'attendait-il vraiment à ça?  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui cachait que trop mal son malaise.  
- **Ce cher Jiraya a dû s'absenter tôt ce matin et il refuse que son filleul reste sans surveillance pendant ce laps temps. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé hébergement jusqu'à son retour d'ici deux jours ou trois**, dit alors la furie d'un ton flatté.  
- **Pourquoi nous? Enfin, toi? **Répliqua-alors son fils d'une voix cassante  
- **Je t'en pose moi des questions?** Termina-t-elle en lui assaillant une claque monumentale derrière la tête, **Tu as faim Naruto?** Je t'ai préparé des crêpes, je viens tout juste de les terminer, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
- **Et moi?** Se plaint alors le jeune brunet en se frottant l'arrière de la tête douloureusement.  
- Il y a des céréales dans le garde-manger. Sers-toi.  
En bougonnant, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise alors que sa mère lui retirait de sous le nez les crêpes qui avait été l'objet de sa convoitise quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. Quel monde cruel. L'estomac creux, il attrapa une boîte de céréale bon marché dont les années étaient comptées et en versa distraitement dans un bol avant de le remplir de lait, attrapant une cuillère au passage, l'âme en peine. Il s'installa alors en face de Naruto et commença à piocher dans son bol en fixant le blondinet qui profitait clairement de ses privilèges d'inviter. Certes, l'Inuzuka avait conscience que les invités, quel qu'ils soient, devaient toujours être bien traités, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir là une marque de favoritisme… Et puis, à seize ans, il était impossible pour lui de se garder seul? Pourquoi devait-il absolument venir pieuter ici? En soupirant, le jeune homme avala une bouchée de ses céréales à l'allure décrépies alors que son compagnon de classe finit par poser son regard sur lui, la mine soudainement désolée.

- **Pardon pour les inconforts que ma présence te causent Kiba-Kun… C'est juste que le vieil ermite me voit comme un imbécile et il est certain que je ne survivrais pas trois jours sans lui… C'est du grand n'importe quoi, je l'admets, mais bon,** finit-il par s'exprimer entre deux bouchés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- **C'est bon. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est sans doute moi qui me suis emporté,** finit alors par admettre Kiba après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes.  
C'est ce moment que Tsume désigna pour être le temps parfait pour annoncer à son fils que sa chambre deviendrait celle de l'Uzumaki pour les jours prochain… Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire avaler de travers ses céréales. Pourtant, il ne pipa mot à l'intention de sa mère, se contentant d'hocher la tête positivement comme s'il était résolu à ne pas s'obstiner. Pourtant, il était peu de dire que la perspective de laisser sa chambre à quelqu'un d'autre, le garçon qu'il jalousait de surcroît, était loin de lui faire plaisir. Lorsqu'il eut finit son repas, il se leva en soupirant pour aller porter son plat dans le lave-vaisselle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, un Naruto visiblement un peu gêné par toute cette attention sur les talons. Il ne cessait de marmonner qu'il était désolé, qu'il essayerait de convaincre Tsume de ne laisser sa chambre à Kiba et qu'il se contenterait du sofa, mais rien n'y faisait. Le fils de son hôte renvoyait du revers de la main chacun de ses commentaires en murmurant à son tour que ce n'était rien.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'une propreté hasardeuse, le garçon à la chevelure en bataille brune s'empressa de ramasser quelques vêtements traînant sur le sol, quelques déchets à l'allure indésirable et quelques magazines douteux avant d'envoyer le tout dans son garde-robe dont il referma brusquement la poste, un sourire niais au visage. C'est en se retournant vers son invité qu'il constata que celui-ci c'était assis sur son lit et feuilletait avec intérêt les notes prises par Kiba dans le livre que Kurenaï leur avait donné avec toutes les répliques de la pièce de Dom Juan. Celui-ci releva son regard d'un bleu profond vers son compagnon et lui adressa un large sourire amusé en lui montrant les lignes passées sous le crayon jaune du garçon.  
- **Tu y mets beaucoup de cœur. Ça te dirait, pendant que je suis ici, que l'on se pratique ensemble? Ça pourrait être autant bénéfique pour toi que pour moi. Sganarelle apparait durant vingt-six scènes sur vingt-sept, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout assimilé pour la représentation le mois prochain…  
**- **Ce n'est pas un problème que j'aurais avec M. Dimanche…**, soupira-t-il  
- **Tu pourrais interpréter quelques autres personnages? On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile un jour, haha**…  
- **De toute manière, ma mère veut que je lui donne un coup de main aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas possible et on a cours de main et après-demain…  
**- **Je suis certain que j'arriverais à la convaincre de te laisser la journée libre si tu acceptes de me donner un coup de main, marché conclus? **Rigola le blondinet d'une voix enjouée.  
- **Si tu penses être capable de tenir tête à cette f…À ma mère, ne te gêne pas! Marché conclus**, termina alors Kiba en lui serrant la main, l'air beaucoup plus détendu et d'humeur clairement plus joyeuse.


End file.
